Mine (changwook)
by PepsiFandom
Summary: "Kau Milikku Kim Ryeowook!" Changmin (Changmin x Ryeowook) GS


"MINE! (ChangWook)

Shim Changmin

Kim Ryeowook

GS

T

…..ChangWook….

"Kau Milikku Kim Ryeowook!" Changmin

…..ChangWook…..

"Pagi Ryeowookie…" Sapa yeoja cantik, tinggi dan berkulit putih dengan senyum yang menawan

"Ah pagi juga Kyu.." jawab yeoja munggil yang dipanggil Ryeowookie itu dengan sedikit malas

"Waeyo? Kenapa tak bersemangat seperti itu huh?"

"Gwanchana hehehe"

"Ckckckc kau selalu begitu.. tak pernah mau bercerita padaku padahal aku selalu bercerita apapun huh"

"Ah Kyunie.. bukan begitu… aku sungguh tak apa apa…."

"hmmm terserah kau lah.. kajja kita harus segera masuk" ajak Kyuhyun memasuki gedung perkantoran

Kyuhyun adalah yeoja ceria dan jahil, dia menjabat sebagai sekretaris CEO muda bernama Shim Changmin. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri bekerja sebagai resepsionis diperusahaan itu. SC corp adalah perusahaan di bidang advertising yang besar dan terkenal mempunyai CEO muda nan tampan dan sangat dingin, kejam dan sombong.

…..ChangWook…

"Apakah Shim Changmin ada?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian mini dengan make up tebal di depan meja resepsionis

"Jungsuhamnida… apakah agashi sudah ada janji dengan sanjangnim?" tanya Ryeowook sopan

"Yak! Aku adalah kekasih Changmin oppa, jadi untuk apa aku harus janji dulu huh?"

"kalau memang benar anda adalah kekasih sanjangnim seharusnya anda tau kalau sanjangnim ada diruangannya atau tidak? Bahkan kalau anda benar benar kekasih sanjangnim pasti sanjangnim memberi tau kami kalau kekasihnya akan datang dan menyuruh kami mengantarkan anda agashi"

"yak kau berani sekali berkata seperti itu kepadaku huh dasar pegawai rendahan!" maki yeoja itu pada Ryeowook tapi Ryeowook hanya tersenyum karena banyak sekali yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kekasih atasannya itu.

"Mianhae.. apakah Changmin oppa ada? Aku adalah Shin Chaerin dan sudah berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya" sela seorang yeoja cantik dan terkesan sexy

"Ah ne… sanjangnim ada diruangannya agashi.. mari saya antar" jawab teman yang berada disamping Ryeowook

"Yakkk mana bisa seperti itu… kalian membiarkan dia bertemu dengan Changmin tapi tak membiarkanku bertemu dengannya huh?"

"Jungsuhamnida agashi lebih baik sekarang agashi pergi sebelum keamanan datang kemari karena keributan yang anda buat disini"

"Shit! Awas kau" yeoja itu pun akhirnya pergi sambil menggerutu

" _hah… siapa yeoja itu? Apakah benar kekasih sanjangnim?"_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati

…..ChangWook…..

" _Wookie ah bisa kau membawakan makanan untukku kemari? Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa pergi dari tempatku"_

Pinta Kyuhyun di telepon

"Ah ne.. akan ku bawakan.. kau ingin apa?"

" _Terserah kau saja asal jangan lupa ice cream juga ya?"_

"nde… arraso… tunggu akan aku bawakan sebentar lagi"

" _gowawo Wookie ah… kau memang temanku yang paling baik kkk"_

"Ckck dasar.. kalau ada maumu saja baru mengatakan hal baik"

Akhirnya Wookie pun berjalan menuju kantin kantor memesan makanan untuknya dan juga Kyuhyun, Wookie ingin makan bersama Kyuhyun sekalian nanti

"ini Kyu pesananmu" Wookie memberikan makanan pesanan Kyuhyun

"Ah gomawo Wookie ah… kau juga belum makan?"

"Kau belum makan?"

"tentu saja belum bodoh… bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kau menyuruhku membawakan makanan juga untukmu huh"

"hehehe mianhae… kajja kita makan bersama"

"ne" Wookiepun duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan makanannya

"hey…. Kenapa kau melihat pintu sanjangnim seperti itu huh?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan Ryeowook yang dari tadi melihat pintu atasannya dengan tatapan aneh

"Ah aniyo…. Hmmm kyu…"

"Wae?"

"Yeoja yang tadi menemui sanjangnim apakah sudah pergi? Kenapa kau tidak melihat nya kalau sudah pergi?"

"belum… dari tadi yeoja itu berada didalam.. dan sampai sekarang belum keluar, dan sanjangnimpun mengubah semua jadwalnya untuk hari ini"

"siapa yeoja itu?"

"mana ku tau siapa yeoja itu"

"hmm"

"mungkin yeoja chingunya"

"maldo andwe"

"heh wae? Kenapa kau kelihatannya tak terima seperti itu huh?"

"ah.. aniyo…. Bukan apa apa hehehe"

"ceklek

suara pintu dibuka Kyuhyun pun langsung berdiri melihat atasannya keluar dari ruangannya dengan yeoja yang tadi datang"

"Kyu aku akan pulang sekarang.. kalau ada berkas yang perlu kutandatangani siapkan saja dimeja, besok akan aku kerjakan"

"ah ne sanjangnim"

Sedangkan Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan atasannya berbicara

Changmin pun memandang kearah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun langsung menyenggol Ryeowook agar sadar akan yang dilakukannya itu tidak sopan, bagaimana mungkin atasannya berbicara didepannya tetapi dia malah asik makan

"Hah pegawai macam apa itu, pecat saja oppa" ucap yeoja itu menatap Ryeowook sinis sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin

"memecatku? Silahkan… ini adalah jam makan siang bukan jam bekerja"

"yak kau berani sekali eoh? Kau hanya seorang pegawai!"

Changmin melepaskan tangan Chaerin yang menggelayutinya

"Chaerin mianhae.. aku membatalkan janjiku…. Kau pulanglah sendiri…. Dan kau (menunjuk Ryeowook) ikut keruanganku sekarang" Changmin segera berbalik dan masuk keruangannya

Sedangkan Chaerin segera pergi

"Aiishh Wookie ah ada apa denganmu huh? Mencari masalah saja ? kau tau kan bagaimana sifat sanjangnim aishh baagaimana kalau kau dipecat huh?"

"aku tak takut Kyunie.."

Ryeowook segera berdiri menuju ruangan atasannya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk

"Nde sanjangnim?" Ryeowook berdiri didepan Changmin yang duduk sambil memainkan bolpoinnya

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"eoh? Tadi? Tentu saja makan"

Changmin mulai menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan melempar bolpoinnya kesamping tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Changmin berdiri dan menghampiri Ryeowook

"Masih kesal hmm?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum

"huh"

"Oh ayolah luv jangan seperti itu" Changmin memeluk Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menolak pelukan itu

"Jangan menyentuhku Shim!"

"Oh kau juga Shim luv"

"Ani… aku KIM!"

"hahahhahaha kau lupa sejak empat bulan yang lalu aku sudah merubahmu menjadi SHIM?"

"aku tak ingat"

"hah… baiklah…. Wae? Kenapa kau kelihatan kesal hum? Atau soal yang tadi pagi?"

"siapa yeoja itu?"

"nugu?"

"ckck pura pura bodoh huh?"

"hahahah kau cemburu luv? Oh imutnya"

"diam kau Shim! Hanya jawab pertanyaanku sekarang!"

"hmmm dia kekasihku" jawab Changmin duduk di sofa belakang Ryeowook, Ryeowook memelototkan matanya

"Mwo?"

"hahahahaha itu kan yang kau pikirkan hmm? Kemarilah duduk"

"shiroyo!"

"duduk sini dulu dan aku akan jelaskan semuanya sayang"

Ryeowook pun menuruti Changmin dan saat akan duduk Changmin menarik tangan Ryeowook agar duduk dipangkuannya

"Jangan cemberut terus seperti ini" Changmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook

"Aishhhhhh sakit Shim!"

"kkkk" Changmin menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Ryeowook gemas

"Aku membenci yeoja itu!"

"hmm…"

"CHANGMIN!"

"aish jangan berteriak luv"

"kau menyebalkan! Aku mau pergi"

"tak boleh… "

"untuk apa aku kesini kalau kau tak mau menjelaskan siapa yeoja itu huh?"

"hmmm baiklah… dia adalaha Chaerin, teman lamaku di LA"

"tapi kenapa seakrab itu? Kalian seperti kekasih"

"dia mantan kekasihku" jawab Changmin dengan nada biasa tanpa tau membuat Ryeowook semakin menunjukkan taringnya

Ryeowook segera beranjak dari duduk dipangkuan Changmin

"Dasar PLAYBOY!" teriak Ryeowook

"kau tau aku dulu memang playboy kan luv, oh ayolah tak usah dijadikan masalah….. kan kau tau sekarang ku tak pernah bermain yeoja lagi setelah menikah denganmu?"

"Mwo? Jadi selama kau belum menikah denganku dan selama kita bertunangan pun kau masih bermain yeoja SHIM?"

"aish bukan itu maksudku sayang" sepertinya Changmin salah bicara, Changmin berdiri dan segera memeluk Ryeowook

"hanya kau yang ku cintai sayang…. Tak ada yang lain… aku bersumpah sayang…. Kau nafasku…. Kau hidupku dan hanya kau satu satunya yeoja yang bisa membuatku gila dan mendampa" Changmin mencium pipi Ryeowook dan Ryeowook merona.. Chagmin terkekeh melihat Ryeowook malu malu seperti itu

"Aaaaaah aku mencintaimuuuu" Changmin sungguh gemas melihat Ryeowook seperti itu

"tapi aku masih marah padamu huh?"

"eoh apalagi hmm?"

"gara gara kau tadi pagi aku harus berlari agar tidak telat datang kekantor huh?"

"hahhaha itu salahmu sendiri menggodaku sayang"

"aku tak menggodamu.. kau sendiri saja yang dasarnya Pervert"

"bukankah kau menyukai kepervertanku eoh? Bahkan kau mendesah sangat keras dan meminta lebih…." Goda Changmin sambil meniup telinga Ryeowook

"Diam kau Shim"

"tak baik memanggil nama suamimu seperti itu sayang…"

"ckckc…. Aku pergi, nanti Kyunie akan curiga aku terlalu lama disini" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Changmin

"Arraso.. tapi cium aku dulu sayang…"

"sirroyo"

"kalau begitu kau tak boleh pergi"

"aish baiklah"

Ryeowookpun segera mencium bibir Changmin kilat tetapi Changmin segera menarik tengkuk Ryeowook agar Ryeowook kembali menciumnya lagi dan ciuman itu sangat panas meambuat Ryeowook lemas karena ulah Changmin yang bisa disebut good kisser

"Mwooo" teriak sesoarng

Ryeowook segera mendorong Changmin kala mendengar suara teriakan itu dan Ryeowook sungguh kaget saat Kyuhyunlah yang berteriak, Changmin bersikap biasa dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya karena kesenangannya diganggu

"Kau tak punya sopan santun Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin dan membuat Kyuhyun gugup

"Jusunghamnida sajangnim… tadi saya sudah mengetuk pintu ta..taoi tak ada jawaban ja..jadi.. jadi… saya masuk saja.. jusunghamnida sanjangmin" Kyuhyun menunduk karena memang merasa bersalah

"oppa~ jangan seperti itu… kau membuat Kyunie takut" Ryeowook mengelus lengan Changmin, karena tau kalau Changmin itu mudah marah karena kesenangannya diganggu "Aku pergi ne… sudah waktunya bekerja lagi, kajja Kyu… dia sedang badmood, lebih baik jangan dekati dia" Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun tak mendapat marah lagi dari Lord voldemord

"Wookie~ apa yang kulihat tadi itu nyata? Kalian…? Dan kau memanggil sanjangnim oppa? Oh Wookie apa hubunganmu dengannya? Jawab aku Wookie~"

"hehehe arraso aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu nanti setelah pulang bekerja ne? aku harus segera kembli bekerja lagi" Ryeowook segera berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong karena pikirannya sendiri tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi

…..ChangWook…..

"Kim Ryeowook?" Ryeowook segera menoleh saat ada yang memanggilnya

"Oppaaaaa~" Ryeowook segaera berlari memeluk namja yang memanggilnya

"Bogosippo" Namja tampan itu membalas pelukan Ryeowook

"Nado bogosippo oppa"

"sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu kau semakin imut ne hahaha"

"aku memang imut dan semakin imut setiap harinya"

"kau ini" namja tampan berambut coklat itu mengelus rambut Ryeowook, sepertinya bnar benar merindukannya

"Jangan menyentuh milikku sembarangan LEE!" Changmin menarik Ryeowook untuk menjauhi namja itu

"Ckcckck terlalu posesif"

"Diam kau, bukan urusanmu"

"oppa~ jangan seperti itu… Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Donghae oppa aishhh lepaskaaaan" Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin

"jangan bermesraan dengan namja lain!"

"kau terlalu pencemburu Tuan muada Changmin, aku adalah Kakak angkatnya kalau kau lupa"

"Aku tak peduli, dan jangan sekali kali kau melakukannya lagi Lee Donghae"

"Oh ya Tuhan bagaimana kau bisa betah dengan namja gila seperti dia baby? Ckckckc"

"Yakkk kau juga tak boleh memanggilnya baby!" Changmin benar benar geram melihat tingkah Donghae

"Cih Ryeowookie aja tak keberatan kenapa kau yang marah"

"jelas saja aku suaminya"

"Oppa sudahlah… kalian berdua ini selalu seperti ini kalau bertemu" Ryeowook segera meningglkan dua manusia tampan yang tak berhenti berdebat jika bertemu

…..ChangWook…..

"Aku tak suka kau bermesraan dengan namja LEE itu luv" Changmin mendekap tubuh mungil istrinya, mereka berdua sedang saling berbagi kehangatan sebelum tidur

"ckck kau selalu seperti itu dasar pencemburu"

"tentu saja kau milikku, aku tak suka berbagi milikku pada orang lain"

"hmmm"

"sekarang kita tidur aku tak mau membahas kecemburuanmu terus tuan SHIM"

"tidur?

"tentu saja… memang apalagi, aku lelah oppa~"

"tidak… malam ini kau mendapatkan hukuman karena kau membuatku cemburu dengan oppamu itu"

"yakkk apa maksudmu? Kau saja yang pencemburu"

"aku tak pernah menerima penolakan sayang… dan saatnya kau melayani suami tampanmu ini untuk menjadi istri yang baik hum?" Changin segera beranjak mengubah posisi menjadi diatas Ryeowook

"oppa~" desah Ryeowook saat Changmin mengulum telinga kirinya

"menikmatinya hm? Aku sudah tak tahan sayang…"

Changmin segera melukan aksinya untuk menghukum istri imutnya itu


End file.
